Memories
by Bella-mi-amore
Summary: Life without memories is not a life lived.


Disclaimer: All characters mentioned herein are without prejudice property of the MPA. No infringement of copyright is intended.

This story is for personal use and entertainment and is in no way affiliated with Rebecca Herbst, Steve Burton, General Hospital, the American Broadcasting Company (ABC), or Disney Enterprises.

* * *

Banner for this story located at /i52[dot]photobucket[dot]com/albums/g34/una_Bella/LiLo/Memories[dot]jpg

* * *

.:.

It is funny how life changed in a split second. One moment you are riding the shirttails of happiness. Everything you have ever wanted is yours to keep. The next moment, you are trying to pick yourself up off the floor.

That was how Elizabeth felt.

It had been four years since they said their goodbyes. He had made his choice and she hers. As Elizabeth looked out the window of the rental car, she told herself that it was just a quick meeting. In and out. Hear what Sam had to say and leave.

It had been three years since he married someone else. The news was not a shock. Why would it be? Elizabeth knew that Jason had moved on. So had she. What was a shock was that he took the time to tell her in person. He and his 'fiancé' took the time to come and tell her in person and asked to have both Cam and Jake in their wedding. Elizabeth was weary over the occasion but in the end allowed it. They flew to Port Charles for the weekend. Landing on a Friday, the wedding was on Saturday and they flew back out on Sunday.

Two years later she did the same. She had reacquainted herself with an old friend. It happened when she wasn't looking and immediately it felt right. Since Jason had been nice enough to inform her about his pending nuptials she too informed him of hers. He wasn't exactly happy over the news. Elizabeth didn't think it was because she was actually getting married, but because of whom she was marrying.

A year later Lucky too settled down and got married. Melissa was a lovely young woman who Elizabeth actually got along with. She was the head Chef at the Metro Court. Carly had introduced them. They hit it off immediately and soon requested to spend time each summer with the boys.

Six months since her world was turned upside down. Lucky and Melissa had taken the boys on a camping trip with his brother Nikolas and nephew Spencer. Things happened.

Things that couldn't be taken back.

Elizabeth had promised herself that she wouldn't ever come back to Port Charles after that. Her husband understood. He too had bad memories of the city. Memories he would rather not relive on a daily basis.

Now they were back.

On top of that, she was meeting with Jason's wife. It wasn't like they were friends. Why would she want to meet the woman for lunch? So instead of sailing the Mediterranean she was back here. They docked that morning, Sonny of all people letting them anchor at his docks.

She couldn't think of one good reason why this was a good idea.

Elizabeth entered the familiar restaurant; she greeted the waiter and gave the name of the party she was meeting. As she was led to the table, she knew the whispers had started and the rumor mill would be full of this and that.

'Why is she here', 'Haven't seen her in months', 'Why are they meeting'

With a quick mumble Elizabeth thanked the waiter stood at the table.

"Sam", she stated, "why am I here?" Setting the purse in front of her, she took off her jacket and draped it over the back of her chair.

Sam looked up at the woman she hadn't seen in months. "Will you sit?" She motioned to the chair. "Please"

Not wanting to cause a scene, Elizabeth took a seat and raised an eyebrow. "I'm here, Sam. What do you want?"

"Jason," the brunette stated plainly. "We, he, needs your help." Fumbling with the napkin she continued, eyes focused on the cloth between her fingertips. "He doesn't know I called you."

Stunned, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder aloud, "What does Jason need me for?" The lack of empathy in her voice was apparent. "As I recall he made his opinions plain the last time we all saw each other."

"He got hurt," Sam whispered. The sorrow in her voice was noticeable.

'Hurt', Elizabeth wondered. Exactly how hurt? Was he shot, was he stabbed, what happened?

"What do you mean Jason got hurt?" Elizabeth's voice held a slight tremble. "How hurt? What do the doctors say?" The concern was in her voice. She didn't want to care. But some things couldn't be stopped. Some emotions just don't go away. Not ever. No matter how much you try and forget them, bury them.

I don't want to be here, she told herself. I don't need this. I have my own problems; I don't need to add theirs to my list.

Hearing a small voice she looked at the woman sitting in front of her.

"He got caught in an explosion." The tears ran down Sam's face. Elizabeth wanted to tell her to suck it up. That Jason led a dangerous life. Sam wiped at her face and continued. "Physically, he is fine." Sniffing into the napkin she continued softly, "He doesn't want me; or our life."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "He got another head injury?" A thousand thoughts ran through her head: Was it like before? Was he a clean slate? Or, were there some memories?

As if she read Elizabeth's mind, Sam whispered between sniffs, "He remembers bits and pieces; a little here and a lot there." Sam met Elizabeth gaze and she knew.

He remembered Jake.

The bastard remembered Jake.

"How much of Jake does he remember?"

"Umm.. Him being born. His first birthday. The fact that he has son."

A silent pause.

"He wants to see you."

Elizabeth was startled. "Me? He wants to see me?" She looked up and realized where Jason's mind was. "I can't do this." She stood abruptly and moved to leave.

"Please wait, Elizabeth…" Sam stood and continued without pause, "He wants to see Jake."

The trembling brunette stopped just as she walked past their table, and softly stated, "Plot 4, section B; right between his brother and father." Elizabeth walked away without another word.

"But Jason doesn't know that he's dead…"

The words fell on deaf ears.


End file.
